


Life On Mars

by Killerqueengigi (Bellagia8)



Series: Life On Mars [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Everyone thinks Rami’s dead., Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Rami Angst, Rami As Mark Watney, the martian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Killerqueengigi
Summary: After a freak accident on Mars, Rami is left alone on the deserted planet and left to his own thoughts.The Martian AU we didn’t know we needed!
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Life On Mars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	Life On Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathernotmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/gifts).



> Hello all!! I would like to dedicate this fic to @rathernotmyname for the two years of Bo Rhap Gift Exchange! 
> 
> You wanted Rami Angst? You got it!! With a bonus of Joe Angst!
> 
> Song title from Life On Mars? by David Bowie.

The day always started at 8 Am. Or what 8 AM felt like to Rami’s internal body clock. He woke up in his makeshift cot in what was the base. Though to Rami’s credit he thought he did a pretty damn good job for one person all by himself.

Well also by himself and alone on Mars.

That was something no one else could have the pleasure of saying.

‘Pleasure. Right.’ Rami thought as he hobbled out of the cot wincing at the wound on his abdomen. The antenna puncture he had gotten when this whole thing started was wrapped hastily in what was left of the first aid kit gauze and soon was going to have to be something else. Looking down at his wound he saw the dark red and purple splotches on his stomach.

“Joey you’d be so horrified...” Rami whispered.

He looked to his little side table and saw the picture of himself and his boyfriend Dr. Joe Mazzello taken on their first anniversary the couple sharing a kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. It was just a year before the Mars trip from hell, both nervous for they really had wanted to be chosen together for the same mission.

“I can’t stand the thought of you on Mars without me. Us. Together.” Joe had told him looking down at his wine glass half filled now.

Rami had given him a reassuring kiss and squeezed his hands.

“We will make it. We got this together and we will see Mars together. You, me and the big ass planet”

That got Joe to giggle and Rami had been rewarded with another kiss.

The thought gone from his mind now, Rami slowly got up and went to his little potato farm. His magnum opus that no one would ever believe him even if he tried to explain.

“Hey little ones” Rami whispered turning on his makeshift sprinkler system to water them. After a quick douse of water, he pulled the ones that were ready and scrubbed them clean humming a random melody in his head. After taking stock he checked over the communicators and sighed. No such luck with any signal anywhere.

He was truly alone.

Rami knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up. But everyday he checked the computers, fixed them to the best of his abilities, remembered everything Gwil had rambled on about technology and computers but to the botanist at the time it was all gibberish to him. He remembers Joe’s laugh as Gwil went on and on.

“Gwil there is no way we are going to remember all of this. It’s a miracle you do!” Rami could hear Joe’s voice clear as day.

Well...he managed to get the computer on and screen somewhat repaired after the storm.

With a sigh, he pulled out Joe’s iPod and turned on the first song that came on.

_It's a God-awful small affair_  
_To the girl with the mousy hair_  
_But her mummy is yelling no_  
_And her daddy has told her to go_

Rami groaned but smiled at the irony of this song. The minute they had found out they had been chosen for the mission to Mars, Joe had gone crazy downloading all his favorite songs on his iPod.

“Really? Life On Mars?” Rami asked with a knowing grin.

“Hey we’re actually going to Mars no better time that to listen to this song that now!”

Joe’s smile had been so wide and full of life and light that Rami didn’t even have the heart to crack another joke.

But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen

Tears made their way to his eyes as he held the iPod close to his chest as if to will it to bring Joe into his arms if he just thought hard enough.

After a silent meal he went back to his cot and laid there. He knew he had another things on his agenda like get more potatoes planted, look over the Pods again, he felt like he had so much.

“Fuck it...” Rami whimpered letting the tears fall.

Laying on his side the best he could, Rami starred at the picture of he and Joe again. Listening to the music his lover had picked out especially for them.

He reached to the side into the small drawer of the side table and pulled out the small velvet box. It may have been cheesy and cliché but no one else would’ve had the story of ‘I proposed to the love of my life on the surface of Mars’

Wanting to do it when it was just him and Joe taking a walk alone he had plan to get down on one knee imagining Joe’s eyes widening realizing exactly what was going on.

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall_  
_Oh man, look at those cavemen go_  
_It's the freakiest show_  
_Take a look at the lawman_  
_Beating up the wrong guy_  
_Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know_  
_He's in the best selling show_  
_Is there life on Mars?_

“I’ll come back baby...I..I’ll see you again” Rami sobs softly the pain from his wound not a match from the pain in his heart.

****  
Somewhere far off in space, the rest of the crew left stranded in the abyss.

Dr. Joseph Mazzello lay in his small bed once again fighting back tears. In his hand the watch his lover used to wear all the time.

That he would never wear again.

“Rami...” Joe whispered brokenly.

In the control center he could hear fellow crew mate Gwilym talking over plans of coming back to earth with the head of their missions Dr Brian May. The men back home were scrambling on how to break the news and return the remaining men left safely.

“Sir maybe we can wait a few..” Joe heard Gwil start.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t wait anymore we have to make the announcement. Rami Malek died in the mission on Mars and now the remaining crew are coming home” Dr May said.

That tore Joe’s heart even more. It made it official.

“I’m so sorry baby...” Joe whispered.

“Joe..?”

Joe looked up half expecting Rami but saw Ben, their other crew member instead.

“Hey..” Joe cooed softly.

“You should eat, I heated up some food if you’d like” Ben said staying in the doorway not wanting to intrude into Joe’s personal space.

“I...thanks but...maybe later” Joe responded.

Ben knew better than to push.

“Ok sure mate, whenever you want”

And Ben was soon gone leaving Joe to his devices.

Joe turned on his side clutching the watch again feeling the tears slip down his face. He could see his lovers face as he ran into the storm to save himself and their friends.

“I’m sorry Rami...I’m so sorry... I should have never have let you go...” Joe cried burying his face into his pillow and holding the watch to his heart.

 _Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know_  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?


End file.
